¡Abue dijo que te besara!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ella dijo que te diera un beso, abuelo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto a JK Rowling

**MariS.**

**

* * *

**

Lily Potter corría, halando la mano de su padre por los pasillos del corredor de Hogwarts. Con una sonrisa, ella tiraba de su padre a todo lo que daba. Necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que llegar hasta él y contárselo.

Harry trataba de entenderla.

Continuaron corriendo por todo el pasillo, hasta que comprendió hacia dónde se dirigían. Estaban bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

Lily bajó dando traspiés y con un suspiro, brincó en el suelo para que su papá llamara a la puerta. Eso hizo Harry y esperó, con un suspiro entrecortado. ¿Para qué quería su hija, que él fuera a esa aula con ella?

¿A ese despacho en particular?

Miró a su alrededor, mientras esperaban. Nada había cambiado. Nada había visto distinto, en todos esos años de ausencia.

Supuso que así era él. Inalterable. En ninguno de sus sentidos, excepto la paciencia. Excepto el poder para aceptar todo.

Demasiado frágil para entender la verdad. Para lidiar con ella.

— ¡Papi, papi! ¡Escucha papi!

Alguien caminaba hacia ellos para abrir la puerta, con un suspiro... miraban por una pequeña rendija y luego de unos minutos donde Harry creyó que lo había sorprendido, ese ser abrió la puerta y miró.

De arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Papi, cárgame! ¡Cárgame papi!

Harry asintió con sorpresa, inclinándose para tomar a la pequeña Lily entre sus brazos. Ella miró a aquel hombre de finos cabellos negros y grasosos. De ganchuda nariz, que estaba parado allí frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Potter? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Le diría si lo supiera, profesor Snape. Pero no lo sé. Lily me pidió enfáticamente que viniera y pues, eso hice.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la niña que tenía entre sus brazos, que le sonreía con mucha felicidad. Sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo no recordarlos? La miró por unos minutos y luego, ella miró a su padre con mucha fijeza.

— Papá... acércame. ¡Acércame ¿sí?

Severus retrocedió ligeramente, pero Lily insistía. Ella colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de aquel hombre y Harry se sorprendió de ello. Acercó sus labios a su mejilla y plantó un pequeño beso en ella. Luego de eso, se separó y se abrazó de su padre.

Ninguno entendía qué pasaba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, profesor Snape! ¡De parte de mi abuelita! ¡Mi abuelita Lily dijo que le diera un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto a JK Rowling

**MariS.**

**

* * *

**

Lily Potter sonreía detenida junto a una persona en silla de ruedas. Su padre la había dejado allí. Tenía ya diecisiete años de edad y bien, en el mundo todo era hermoso. Así como ella lo era para él. para uno de sus abuelos. El único que tenía con vida.

— Vamos a caminar, abuelo. ¡Vamos!

Un hombre de marcada edad y de canas tan marcadas debido a su cabello negro, la miró con un suspiro de reproche. ¿Cómo que "abuelo"? ¿Tan viejo estaba? La miró sonreír y girar, mientras su vestido color crema giraba junto a ella.

— ¿A quién llamas así, Lily?

— Pues al único abuelo que tengo y que veo en esta sala. ¡A ti!

Sonrió y tomó sus manos de aquella silla, con un movimiento lento. Luego, se fue impulsando hacia atrás. Tenía que caminar. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía. No, claro, luego de aquel accidente con la serpiente que lo había mordido en el cuello.

Pero estaba vivo. Al menos eso era lo real del asunto. Que le habían salvado la vida. Y bien, podía disfrutar de su "nieta"... como Harry la había denominado.

Se irguió lentamente y la miró con un suspiro cansino. ¿Qué iba a hacer de pie, si ni siquiera caminaba bien? Ella continuaba sonriendo. Tomó su mano y con mucha lentitud, comenzó a moverse. Tenían que caminar a través del jardín. Disfrutar del hermoso día que estaban viviendo juntos.

— Vamos abuelo. Camina. A la abuela Lily, le encantaría verte intentarlo.

Pero ella ya estaba muerta. ¿Con qué fin?

— Si no, le diré que no haces caso y que te de un buen jalón de orejas para que no seas necio.

Sonrió con eso, no pudo evitarlo. Lily lo guió cuidadosamente hacia el campo y miró a su alrededor. El hermoso campo que jamás había visto.

— Te quiero mucho, abuelo. Abuelo Severus.

— Yo también te quiero, Lily.


End file.
